Two of a Kind
by DaEvilQueen-785
Summary: Annabeth and Mirabelle are twins! The daughters of Athena can't wait to get to camp, but their plans are disturbed by a few unexpected twists and turns not to mention a heart wrenching death that throws Annabeth in depression. Join these girls on their newly found adventure west to New York. Its going to be epic.
1. Once upon a time

"Psst... PSST! Are you there!"

"Shut up! I'm here!"

"you got the stuff?"

"yeah its right here."

Annabeth fell silent as Mirabelle pulled out a huge fishing hook and a broken hanger. Annabeth took the hanger silently and jammed it into the window lock. 'Who had locks on their windows?' always wondered the girl's friends at school. 'Don't you?' they would say back.

"Wait!"

Whispered Mirabelle as a muffled shuffling noise appeared in the hallway outside there bedroom door. The girls froze. The shuffling disappeared and Annabeth continued to pick the lock.

"Hurry!"

The window gave way and Annabeth and Mirabelle slung their makeshift rope, made of tied together bed sheets, out the window to the lulling nighttime breeze.

"You first." said Annabeth. Her voice was full of giddiness, brought by the excitement of their new adventure.

"K."

Mirabelle swung herself over the windowsill, herself as well getting nervous and exited. Her backpack strapped tight to her back she slid down the rope and landed safely on the manicured lawn. Mirabelle motioned for Annabeth to follow. Annabeth nodded once and followed her sisters example.

"O.k" Annabeth confirmed.

Mirabelle tied the hook to the end of the bed sheets and threw them as hard as she could up into the window. For a moment the girls thought they got away with escaping. When...

"MOMMY! WAHH! SOMETHING BIT ME!"

Five minutes later they were hurrying down the street to their designated location and celebrating their success.

"Yes! _yes yes yes yes.. YES!" _Whisper-shouted Annabeth and Mirabelle in unison.

"We did it!" whopped Mirabelle.

As all their triumph and excitement wore down, the dawning of realization and their dramatic 7-year old situation settled in.

"Oh... what are we going to do if the cops find us? We just skewered our little brother with a fishing hook." Wondered Annabeth aloud.

"Nothing Dad wouldn't do..." Countered Mirabelle, "Probably just send us to our room..."

"Right." confirmed Annabeth. Her mood can change in a heartbeat that girl, thought Mirabelle.

"Lets go." Annabeth said as she started down the street again. The darkness was still in twilight phase and few stars were poking out from the midnight clouds still floating by.

"Where?" said Mirabelle

"I don't know!" said Annabeth "But we cant stay here."

"No you certainly cannot." said a voice. A woman's voice, saying that like she was telling them, not suggesting.

Suddenly The twins were painfully aware of how alone they were on the dark deserted street. Mirabelle zapped to Annabeth's side like a magnet pulling a penny.

"Wh-whose t-th-there?" stuttered Annabeth.

"No need to be frightened my children" said the same voice. Then suddenly a womanly figure materialized in front of the girls with a smile on her face. The woman was wearing lengths of white cotton draped over her shoulders, with bronze greek armor over top. She held her matching war helmet under her arms.

Her pale blue floor-length skirt shined in the pale moonlight. The strangers hair was blond and done up in a fancy up do. Mirabelle wondered why her thoughts her suddenly so detailed and descriptive. It seemed that all of a sudden this woman was all she looked up too. Her hero. The one who would save her. The woman's sight was both magnificent and terrifying. She looked at you like she knew you in and out frontwards and backwards, and was devising a way to take you down piece by piece.

"who are you?" said Mirabelle, and both Annabeth and herself were surprised by Mirabelle's calm tone.

"I am Athena," she said. "goddess of wisdom and battle." Athena held out her arm to an invisible man and a night owl impressively swooped down to perch on her arm.

"Oh", said Annabeth, like the matter was all cleared up and she wanted to get going. She grabbed her sisters hand and walked around her, "See ya later."

Athena laughed and said, "Wait, Annabeth!"

Annabeth stopped and turned back to the strange woman.

"How do you know my name?"

Athena smiled warmly "I know because I'm your mother."

Well that just took the cake. Weirdness was flowing from this conversation and it wasn't just Mirabelle who thought so.

Mirabelle sensed that. She pulled Annabeth into a hug and eyed Athena suspiciously.

"What?" Annabeth blurted. "Look lady! we've been lied to enough about our mother. And I don't need another phony." Annabeth was nearing tears now

"Prove it!"

"O.k, I like a challenge. It is not wise though to rise to bait." Athena said, her round gray eyes held a thirst to prove herself, like a mother might. Thought Mirabelle, or maybe that was Mirabelle's wish for Athena to really be their mother.

"Your fathers name is Michael Chase, He had you then re-married. You two have two step-brothers, and live in San Francisco. You two are twins and have been inseparable since birth. Your both seven and Annabeth dreams of architecture, and has a birthmark shaped like a pentagon on the top of her left foot. Your favorite color is blue."

Athena looked over to Annabeth fondly.

"Mirabelle on the other hand is clever just like her sister but is engrossed into the literature arts, but Mirabelle, you have a talent that even you haven't discovered yet. Also, Your favorite color is green. Oh, and you both love cereal. am i wrong?"

All this Information swam inside Annabeth and Mirabelle's heads. These facts about themselves were all true, even the cereal. (Although she wasn't sure about her 'secret talent').

Her thoughts felt like jig saw pieces, like there was several missing, no corners, and five extra that looked like they fit in with a whole new puzzle altogether. Trying to fit them all together made her head hurt.

"You know there's another word for that." Annabeth told Athena.

"What's that Annabeth?"

"A stalker" finished Mirabelle.

Obviously Athena was getting tired of this and was losing interest in talking,

"Have you two ever heard of the greek gods?" She said, her eyes flashing mysteriously.

" 'course" stated Annabeth. Starting to look curious for the first time since this woman showed up.

Athena looked at Mirabelle expectantly.

Mirabelle nodded, having no idea what she was getting herself into.


	2. The Ugly Ducklings

Annabeth and Mirabelle were sitting on the patio of a lovely cafe on-looking the coast of the pacific ocean. The girls were shaded by a classic white and red striped canopy, and were drinking orange juice and eating pancakes. San Francisco's bay was gorgeous in the morning, Mirabelle had to admit. Athena was sitting between them facing the ocean. The sun was gleaming off the water and turning the top of Annabeth's head of blond, white.

Annabeth and herself had been sitting there contemplating Athena's words and deciding wether or not to believe her. Athena had given them gifts. "Tools of the gods", she had said, and wouldn't let in on what she knew. Annabeth and Mirabelle had received matching yankees caps.

Athena set down her coffee.

"Well girls, I hope you remember what i said."

Annabeth and Mirabelle looked at Athena imploringly.

"Please, cant you take us to New York yourself! You said that was where Olympus is!" Annabeth whined.

"No, You must go there on your own, I am sending you guides. You will find them in San Jose." Then Athena smiled unexpectedly. "Good-Bye my Wonderful Grace." Mom paid for the food and walked out like a normal mother might on a normal day.

Annabeth and Mirabelle were left alone with there thoughts.

Annabeth was furrowing her eyebrows, she does that when she's thinking hard, And Mirabelle couldn't help noticing all their differences. Annabeth had perfectly curly blond hair, but was so easily tangled. Mirabelle's hair was about two inches longer, dark brown and wavy, but never stayed that way very often, there personalities were completely different. Annabeth was all architecture and smarts and bravery, while Mirabelle was more of a prankster, a clever in small contraptions and art forms. She loved complicated things, puzzles, word games, anything she could get there ands on. One of the only similarities between the girls was their eyes. Both had round, startling gray eyes.

Finally Annabeth leaned back and smiled happily to herself.

"What?" Wondered Mirabelle.

"Our names, yours means wonderful, and mine means grace."

"How did you know that?"

"I looked it up a long time ago." Annabeth said

"We should probably get going."

"O.k."

In a trance Annabeth allowed herself to be pulled by the wrist by Mirabelle into the morning bustle and hustle.

Soon though Annabeth and Mirabelle realized how complicated and troublesome the subway really was. They stood there looking up at the Underground subway map, pondering how to get there. Plenty of passers by either stared or gave a reassuring smile, Annabeth wasn't sure which was better. Mirabelle was looking for the train headed to San Jose, thats as far as they could go by subway. Then, the girls would either fly to Indiana or walk to New York.

Suddenly there was a frantic tugging on Mirabelle's sleeve.

"What is it Annabeth?" Said Mirabelle, still trying to concentrate on the map.

"L-Look!" Annabeth stuttered.

Mirabelle looked, and what she saw was a holographic owl flying mid-air into the already crowded subway train. The barn owl shimmered gray, hooted playfully, folded its wings unto himself and in a whirlwind of color and fire the bird disappeared. Without a word the girls rushed into the train and took off with it.

"Guess Athena didn't want us to miss the train." Mirabelle said with a smile.

Annabeth grinned and Mirabelle smirked, and soon they were laughing right along with each other. It was hard to stop once they got started. All relief poured out and thankfulness that they had found their mother. They just couldn't believe that they got away! They used the feel like the ugly duckings who didn't have a family, and couldn't find one. Until it found them.


	3. Hermes

Chapter 3

It was around 9:00 and Mirabelle and Annabeth were exhausted! The girls had been riding the subway all day and had only eye spy and hackie sack to entertain themselves. They were hungry too, only snacking on apples and carrot sticks. Annabeth and Mirabelle sat down on a bench outside the station and slumped into each other, Mirabelle's eyes were dropping and it was getting harder and harder to keep them open. Annabeth was gazing blissfully at an enchilada cart across the way.

Mirabelle thought about the ride to San Jose and wished that they hadn't ridden there in their p.j's. What a sight they must have been, two seven year old girls, both wearing pink pyjama's spotted with little king frogs, ratty misshapen hair, each vulnerable and exhausted, riding unaccompanied to San Jose. Not something every social worker looks for.

Mostly the runaways had been left alone, a few uneasy glances at their tired faces, and some dirty smirks, some looks from strangers made them want to get off on the next stop and run right back to the chase house. Annabeth would not be intimidated. She stared them right back down, and smiled with triumph when their looks faded and they slunk greasily away from them. Some people were nice and tried to make conversation, Mirabelle lengthly talked with a motherly woman for a ways until she had to get off. Annabeth disapproved.

"She was a nice lady!" Mirabelle had argued.

"She could have been a kidnapper!" Annabeth hushed.

"But. she. wasn't!" Mirabelle countered, emphasizing the end of each word with her hands. Swaying them too and fro.

"Ugh! Your hopeless! You have to be more cautious. We cant go spilling our guts to every stranger. Everyones looking for us, we have to blend." Annabeth glided her hand in front of the girls; smoothing out an invisible yard of cloth.

Annabeth, the sensible one.

Then there they were, Mirabelle and Annabeth waiting patiently in the San Jose downtown subway station, and no 'Guide' was coming to take them anywhere.

And just as Mirabelle was thinking this depressing thought. A man... a man wearing a strapping black suit & tie, was lazily walking toward the girls. Little did he know that Annabeth and Mirabelle were in no mood for being polite, and everything from his perfectly placed fringe and dashing smirk, to his shiny black shoes were unwelcome. As he got closer, Mirabelle noticed his dress shirt was spotless white and his pants were fine and pleated, though his first glance was ruined by his mustard yellow bow tie and wool button cuff links. The strangers fancy dress apparel was again questioned when he waved his hand and in a swirl of blue and wind, two green snakes entwining a tall white staff popped into view and was grasped tightly in his hand.

"Hello girls." The man said happily. The way he walked over and plopped his self still standing, in front of them specifically, made them suspicious.

The girls eyed him skeptically.

His smile dipped in enthusiasm. Obviously disappointed in not being recognized immediately.

"I'm Hermes". 'Hermes' said kindly. Not at all how Athena had announced herself yesterday. "Im the god of thieves, travellers and messengers. Im going to take you to a safe place for tonight, then escort you to Camp-Half-blood."

Considering Mirabelle just saw him magic something out of thin air, she believed him, mostly.

"Whats our names?" She asked.

Hermes didn't skip a beat.

"Your Annabeth." He pointed to Annabeth. "And your Mirabelle." He pointed to Mirabelle.

Mirabelle was pleased, willing to believe anything right now if it meant a warm dry bed somewhere safe, but Annabeth...

Annabeth was persistent.

Hermes however was smiling to himself because Annabeth was looking at him the way Athena looked at Mirabelle. Observing, taking notes, Athena had read Mirabelle's face like an open book two inches from her nose. But Annabeths reading on Hermes... that book was two miles away and hidden behind layers of dirty windows.

"Whats the password?" Annabeth asked.

That stumped Hermes, his eyebrows furrowed and he brought up his hand to scratch his chin. after a minute or two Hermes looked up and said..

"there is no password".

Annabeth smiled and stood up. "So, where are we going?"

Turns out Hermes had rolled in in a stretch limousine. "Only the best for Athena's daughters." And had been asked by Athena to take us to Camp-Half-Blood. "Are you guys hungry?" Without waiting for an answer Hermes snapped his fingers and a large platter of grilled cheese sandwiches Appeared between the 7-year olds. Mirabelle nearly swallowed her first one whole then once she had something in her stomach she slowed down to savour them. "Thanks!"

Hermes let the girls eat in quiet until they were about two blocks from where they were headed. "O.k, did Athena tell you about Demi-gods and olympus and all that?"

Mirabelle nodded.

"Well, one person i was involved with, Mary Stoll," Hermes voice went soft when he said her name."I have asked if she could host Athena's kids for one night, she said she would. Mary has two kids, twins actually, Travis and Connor, Their going to Camp-Half-Blood when there 11".

Hermes pulled into a driveway of a nice looking brick house, the home had a green roof and long lush greenery decorating the window boxes, climbing and winding around the house, everywhere. Inside Mirabelle could see two heads of ruffled sandy hair running around and a tall woman trying to catch them. The inside lights illuminated the porch outside and the front lawn. Mirabelle was so busy noticing the house she didn't notice Hermes open the door for her, she jumped and got out of the way so Annabeth could get out. "Thanks." She said. Hermes smiled in return and led them up to the porch.

Annabeth ran her fingers through her hair and straightened her P.j's. Mirabelle mirrored her actions.

Hermes knocked.

Sorry for the short chapters guys! I promise ill lengthen them out! And ill add more to this chapter. Please review the suspense is killing me! -DaEvilQueen-785


	4. The House of Chaos

Hermes knocked on the door only twice before it opened and a tall slender woman stood in the door frame, looking hassle and wearing an apron covered in flour, she still smiled cheerfully.

"Hello Hermes, hello girls." She welcomed, acknowledging all of them.

"Hello." Mirabelle and Annabeth said politely.

"Hello Mary." Hermes eyes glazed over and he smiled foolishly. He even floated off the ground a few inches. Luckily Mary didn't notice.

"What are your names?" Mary asked, leaning forward and resting her weight on her knees.

"I'm Annabeth," Annabeth said pointing to herself. "And this is Mirabelle." Annabeth pointed to Mirabelle.

"Oh what lovely names! Daughters of Athena I hear?"

Mirabelle nodded.

"Come on in, we have beds all ready for you."

Mirabelle had been dying to hear those words all day.

Although on Annabeth's side of this, this was far from what she was expecting. Not like she was complaining but Annabeth had been prepared for nights on the streets, running from cops, and scrounging money for snacks at the supermarket. Stowing away on trains and buses, leading a fulfilling adventure across the country. She was used to not getting much attention from Dad, but mother had been more than eager to attend to Annabeth's and Mirabelle's needs.

Inside the Stolls kitchen Mirabelle noticed two young boys, the girl's age, shuffling around and whispering excitedly together. Annabeth noticed things like the black & white tiles and the fat wooden beams arching up the kitchen ceiling, making a dome. Annabeth was intrigued, and gazed around the kitchen thoughtfully, 'If there was a dome ceiling in a rectangular room, then there had to be beams in the middle of each wall' sure enough Annabeth was right and there was in fact beams between the corners of the room.

"Like the kitchen?" Mrs. Stoll asked.

"Its lovely," said Annabeth "How did you get the wood to bend that way?" Annabeth glanced back to the ceiling then back to Mrs. Stoll politely.

Mrs. Stoll shrugged "I have no idea, that sounds like a question for your mom though"

Just looking at the full happy boys across from them, the warm grilled cheese sandwiches settled in their stomachs and having sat on uncomfortable plastic chairs all day, the girls suddenly felt very tired and swayed on their feet.

"I better see them to bed" said Mrs. Stoll, "tomorrow Hermes?"

"Yes, goodnight." And with that he bowed his head and left.

Mary Stoll looked us up and down, then gestured to her sons. "Girls, these are my kids. This is Conner," She motioned to the slightly taller one. "And that's Travis. Boy's this is Mirabelle and Annabeth." Mirabelle was only a hair taller than Annabeth.

In unison both pairs of twins said "Hi." Mary laughed. "Well, I'm sure you guys will get along just fine. I'm going to check on your bath girls." Then she walked out of the kitchen. Travis smirked, the boys, Mirabelle noticed, were same. Although Conner had brown eyes, and Travis had green ones. They both had pointed elfish faces, almost attractive ones Mirabelle thought.

"Want to play?" Conner asked.

"Play what?" Mirabelle asked.

"Nerf guns." Said Travis, and he walked to the kitchen counter and pulled out four huge Nerf guns out of the pots and pans drawer. Annabeth sniffed at the toys. But Mirabelle loved them.

"O.k!" She exclaimed. Travis and Conner smiled and Travis handed her a gun. "I think I'll catch up on some reading." Said Annabeth. Then she proceeded to pull out a fat book three inches thick, from Mirabelle's backpack. Mirabelle and Annabeth had argued for days about her 'Big Book of Buildings' as Mirabelle called it. It would slow them down it was so heavy. But they might need something to keep themselves preoccpied."Where's the living room?"

"It's the purple room down the hall." Conner pointed toward the far door at the right of the kitchen.

"Thanks," Said Annabeth, then she marched off.

"Alright.." Said Conner, looking at Annabeth weirdly. "Go!" immediately he shot Travis in the leg and Mirabelle on her shoulder. Mirabelle laughed and chased after the boys, shooting at them wildly. Travis and Conner were very good, they must practice with each other a lot. Thought Mirabelle. Annabeth and herself had never used Nerf guns before. Only there little brothers would have used them, but they were still too young.

Suddenly Mirabelle had an idea. She pretended to trip and fall. "Ow! I landed on my gun!" Travis and Conner hurried over to help her up. Then she came out of her act. "Ha ha!" Mirabelle shot both of them in the forehead, and ran away. The boys laughed and ran after her. Pretty soon though they all ran out of bullets. So they searched for them all around the house. Mirabelle found one stuck to the ceiling. The bullets were quickly found and the chaos ensued for another twenty minutes.

Soon the fighters found themselves in the living room. Where they found Annabeth, laying on her stomach on the leather couch, engrossed into her Big Book of Buildings. "Shhhh..." Hushed Conner. Then in a frenzy of hooting and shooting, Annabeth was bombarded with Nerf gun bullets.

"What the" She said. "Hey!" Then she ran out down the carpeted hallway into the kitchen, where she awaited us with her own Nerf gun. "Game on!" She said. Everyone laughed and started the war again.

...

Nearly fifteen minutes later Ms. Stoll had come down to announce that the tubs were ready and we all needed a bath. Twelve bubbly minutes later Both twins had been carted off to separate rooms and tucked in under mountains of quilts.

After that, she let us read a little before bed. Annabeth read her Big Book of Buildings and Mirabelle read her own story. A series she was reading called Harry Potter. She was now on 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets'.

"Can you believe it!" Mirabelle said to Annabeth once the lights had been turned off.

"Believe what?"

"That were demigods! Daughters of Athena." Mirabelle stared at the ceiling. Imagining what Camp-Half-Blood might look like. Mirabelle pictured wooden cabins surrounded by forest. She pictured herself and Annabeth attempting archery, laughing and joking when one of them missed the target.

"Yeah." Annabeth said softly; lulling into a uncontrollable sleep. "Our new family... " She hushed before falling asleep.

Mirabelle yawned and did the same.

..

"Morning!" Ms. Stoll said brightly the next morning.

"Morning." The girls said in unison. They were still really tired from yesterday. If Ms. Stoll hadn't of woken them up, they could have slept till 3:00.

"Are you girls ready for the museum?"

"What?" Said Annabeth. "I thought Hermes was going to take us to Camp-Half-Blood today?"

"Sorry girls, Hermes had other obligations, so I'm taking you two and Travis and Conner to the museum in town. Hermes will pick you up tomorrow." Ms. Stoll scooped the eggs she was frying onto their plates, then forked out some smoked sausages. Mirabelle and Annabeth sat at the table contemplating what to do next.

Travis and Conner walked into the kitchen and sat down opposite Mirabelle and Annabeth.

"Morning" They said together.

"Morning." The girls said.

"Oh my goodness..." Ms. Stoll was standing at the stove giggling into her apron.

"Mom!" Groaned Travis.

"What?" Ms. Stoll asked, "I can't help it. You guys are just so adorable!"

Annabeth and Mirabelle laughed, they never got treated like their company was a gift at home. More like a pest.

Travis and Conner rolled their eyes. "Oh, mother."

"What?" She said guiltily. "O.k," She took of her apron and set it on the back of Annabeth's chair. "I'm going upstairs to change. Don't get into trouble!" Then she looked meaningfully at her sons.

"We promise!" They said defensively. But the moment she disappeared down the hallway, Conner whispered forcefully. "Want to get into some trouble?"

Mirabelle didn't miss a beat. "What kind of trouble?"

"Pranking our grouch of a neighbor Mr. Sills." Said Travis.

Mirabelle nodded but Annabeth frowned. "I'm not so sure Mirabelle... "

"Oh, C'mon Annabeth! Just come and watch." Conner pleaded, and Mirabelle looked at her hopefully.

"O.k," Annabeth smiled.

Everyone smirked, as expected, and they crept out of the kitchen.

...

"You go first!"

"O.k."

Conner had been nominated to push Mr. Sills door bell first. As he sneaked onto the porch he kept looking back at the others for support. Mirabelle, Annabeth and Travis sent him thumbs ups. Quickly Conner pushed the button and dove behind the bush to safety.

"What? Who did that?" An old man in his underwear stormed onto the porch waving a spatula. "I'll get you!" Huffing, he went back inside.

"O.k," Said Conner. "Your turn Mir!"

"What?" Mirabelle asked. "Me?"

"Yeah, go on, its easy."

Slowly Mirabelle crawled away and climbed onto the porch. Even though she was pretty much risking her skin here. (that man didn't look friendly at all). All she could think about was when Travis called her 'Mir'. Mirabelle never had a nickname, Annabeth always called her by her full name. Annabeth was all the friend Mirabelle ever needed, and Mirabelle seemed to have made one in less than twenty four hours.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Mr. Sills had opened the door and caught Mirabelle in the act. She screamed and ran away from the house. Conner, Travis and Annabeth followed, all of us howling with laughter. In the distance they could hear Mr. Sills throw his spatula hit a stop sign. They dashed across the road and slammed the kitchen door behind themselves.


	5. Missing

"Must you two get into trouble every time I turn my back!" Ms .Stoll turned back in her seat, she was driving us to an airplane museum In town. Of course I don't blame you guys" She said, talking to Mirabelle and Annabeth.

The girls looked at each other both thinking the same thing. Why are Travis and Conner such trouble makers? Do they always act like this?

"Were sorry." Annabeth said, speaking for Mirabelle as well.

"Its fine, Travis and Conner are always trying to get into trouble." She glanced at Travis meaningfully, who was sitting in the front seat next to her. Travis shrugged and smiled. Between his seat and the door Mirabelle could peek at the black and yellow striped gardner snake which was slithering around in Travis's pocket. The snake pocked its head out and waggled its tongue at Mirabelle. Mirabelle backed up in her seat and shivered uncomfortably.

"What is it?" Annabeth whispered.

Mirabelle shook her head, smirking uncertainty. Annabeth turned to Conner and whispered something in his ear. Conner raised on eyebrow at Mirabelle. She shrugged in response.

Mirabelle felt something tap on her knee. Travis was shoving his hand through the small space and was giving her a small piece of paper. Mirabelle unfolded the crippled piece of paper and read it.

_Give to Conner_

Mirabelle laughed shortly and viewed over the rest of the note.

Underneath the english was a scrawl of messed up lines and perfectly placed dots and dashes. It was morse code. Unfortunately Mirabelle could not understand morse code, and passed it over to Conner unwillingly. Conner took it from her, He furrowed his eyebrows while he concentrated on the code and bit his lip, which Mirabelle thought kind of cute. His face broke into a grin and Conner laughed lightly, he pressed the paper into a ball and tossed it to Travis, it hit him in the head.

Travis exclaimed. "You know it's true!" To which Ms. Stoll frowned.

...

In the airplane museum there were a lot of airplanes. Annabeth observed. But there was nothing there about architecture.

"So, when is Hermes going to pick us up tomorrow?" Annabeth asked Ms. Stoll.

Ms. Stoll hesitated before answering. "I think around supper time."

Annabeth tried not to look too disappointed. She sulked over to where Travis, Conner and Mirabelle were amusing themselves in the gift shop, she left Ms. Stoll, who was reading a plaque about the wright brothers.

"Hey Annabeth!" Travis said, then promptly shoved two chop sticks up his nose. "I'm a walrus!" Then he clapped his hands. Conner and Mirabelle laughed, amused.

Annabeth frowned. "Seals clap, not walruses." Conner stopped laughing but Mirabelle only slowed to a smile.

"C'mon Annabeth!" She groaned. "Have a little fun, were going to Camp-Half-Blood tomorrow!"

Annabeth lifted her hand and nibbled on her nail nervously. "That's the thing." She started. "I don't think Hermes is coming tomorrow."

Mirabelle's face faded yet again to a frown, which matched Annabeth's perfectly. "Why wouldn't he?"

"I think we have to meet him halfway." Annabeth said.

"What do you mean?" Travis interrupted, not really bothering to take out his chop sticks.

"I think we should buy ourselves a ticket and fly to Indiana!" Annabeth was now grasping Mirabelle's shoulder's and was looking at her intently. "Seriously! Its a plan worthy of Athena."

"Indiana is a little more than half-way." Conner said.

"Annabeth." Mirabelle grasped Annabeth's shoulders and looked back at her. "Lets just wait for Hermes! He can take us there!"

Annabeth looked concerned. "I'm not so sure, Mirabelle. Did you see the way Ms. Stoll avoided my question?"

Mirabelle matched Annabeth's expression. "Yeah, I did." She said.

"We already have our things." Annabeth gestured to the backpacks which were tightly secured to the girls backs. They had brought along their bags to the airplane museum, that they took from their dads house. It wasn't much, but that's exactly why they kept it with them. Annabeth's backpack was grey, with a white outline of a snowy owl on the back. Mirabelle's was black, and had a black outline of a barn owl. Athena had enchanted them that way before she left.

"Were prepared!" Then she placed her hand on the side pocket of her own backpack. Which, instead of holding pencils, like it was supposed to, was containing a small pocket knife. Mirabelle's backpack held a yellow handled hammer.

"We don't have any money." Mirabelle said.

Annabeth swung her backpack of her back and unzipped it. Inside were six folded bundles of 100$ bills.

"Where did you get this?!" Mirabelle whispered urgently, her mouth was gaping open and her eyebrows were raised. Where the hell might Annabeth get 600$? Did she steal it?

"I didn't steal it." Annabeth said, reading Mirabelle's mind. "I 'borrowed' it from dad."

Mirabelle was painfully aware of how interested and attentive Travis and Conner were being.

"Annabeth!" Mirabelle exclaimed. "Were already fugitives!"

Annabeth snorted. "Your over reacting."

Mirabelle turned her sister around to face the tacked billboard behind her. "Am I?" She said.

The billboard was covered in important looking papers and newsletters, but right in the middle was a 11 by 14 piece of laminated paper, with Mirabelle's and Annabeth's faces plastered in the middle. Annabeth tore the notice from its pins, which clattered softly to the ground. Her face morphed into an expression of terror.

"This is NOT good!"

"Duh!" Mirabelle simplified. "Why would dad care if were gone or not?"

"He has to, or else the neighbours would worry." Annabeth said, then she turned the poster around and pointed to their faces. "Can you believe this? Why are there posters in San José?" The picture, Mirabelle realized sadly, was a colourful image of Annabeth and Mirabelle playing in the sand box in the backyard, their younger step-brother, Daniel, had taken it while experimenting with the camera, their 'parents' never willingly took pictures of them, only one every year on their birthday. The girls were both wearing their school clothes, which were ruffled and spotted with sand, their step-mom had bravely attempted to braid it, but to no avail, loose hair and small strands had escaped the neat french braid. Annabeth had built a castle, Mirabelle remembered, a replica of Blarney castle in Ireland. Daniel had smashed it with his toy digger.

Mirabelle took the poster from Annabeth and surrveyed the information, across the stop in capital letters was the word 'missing'. "Here," Mirabelle began to read out loud. "Annabeth and Mirabelle chase were discovered missing on the morning of August 18, they seemed to have been kidnapped, signs of a struggle were found in their bedroom. If you find these six year olds, please contact missing-008 or the parents phone number below." Mirabelle gasped. "We are clearly seven! Who told them we were six?" Annabeth rolled her eyes at Mirabelle. Leave it to Mirabelle to be worried about how old the officials thought they were.

"What you should be worried about... " Annabeth tutted. "Is that they thought we were kidnapped, though Dad must know we ran away."

Below the photo was a description of what the girls looked like.

Annabeth Chase

Curly Blond hair, grey eyes, arched eyebrows and high cheekbones, 5'2, smart and lithe.

Mirabelle Chase

Wavy Brown hair, blue eyes, long legs and face, 5'2/4, slightly taller than Annabeth and thinner.

If you didn't have the information that they were younger, (seven, not six) you might of thought they were teenagers. Arched eyebrows and long legs? Sure these were true, but to see them on paper made Mirabelle feel older and more responsible.

"We have to get to Camp-Half-Blood." She said.

Annabeth nodded. "But how?"

Suddenly a small coughing sounded from the rack of paper airplanes. "We might have a way." Travis said. Conner was coming up behind him and was holding a sack of feathers and an cartload of 'Bernard's sparkly glue; its sparkly' tubes.

...

"Is everyone clear on the plan?" Conner, Travis, Annabeth and Mirabelle were sitting in a circle surrounding a kiddy table covered in ripped paper airplanes. This was the section of the museum on the second floor where people can drop off their kids and go look at old airplanes, while their kids made airplanes made of paper (rather inexperienced hands made these. Annabeth thought) and threw them off the railing that displayed the lobby.

Everyone nodded. Mirabelle smiled mischievously, this was behaviour that she only found on one side of her, a side she wasn't allowed to show at home.

"O.k." Travis said, he hovered his hand over the table, Mirabelle placed his hand over Travis's, Conner was next, and then Annabeth. "Break!" Travis and Conner fled to the elevators, heaving two buckets of glue. And Mirabelle and Annabeth positioned themselves by the railing. Mirabelle swelled with excitement, she squealed and nearly dropped her bag.

"Careful, Mirabelle!" Annabeth said.

"Sorry." Mirabelle apologized.

Down below Travis and Conner were sneaking up on a portly, overweight janitor, who was mopping up something green. "Stupid kids!" He was muttering.

Travis and Conner went on there tip toes and tipped both buckets of glue on the janitors head. He screamed in a high girl-like pitch and turned around to catch the boys. Conner jumped out his reach and whistled with his fingers in his mouth. The signal. Mirabelle and Annabeth dumped their bags of goose feathers on the janitor. He looked like a chicken, Mirabelle thought. Quickly they ran downstairs and collided with Travis and Conner, who appeared to be going up. The four children fell over each other in a heap of limbs and long hair.

"There they are!" The angry janitor was pointing angrily at the kids and was sending a flock of buff security guards after them.

"Scatter!" Conner bellowed. He helped Mirabelle off himself, grabbed her hand and took off down the lobby, Mirabelle stumbled after him. Annabeth and Travis had ran off in the other direction. "In here." Conner said, he pulled Mirabelle into an unlocked broom cupboard and shut the door. The footsteps ran right by, Mirabelle breathed out relief. Suddenly she realized how close she and Conner were, and blushed. Though she couldn't fathom why, it was just Conner.

Conner smirked and addressed Mirabelle by poking her shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hey." She poked him back.

"Alright." He said. "After we go out, you have to find Annabeth and get to the airport. Its just a few blocks from here. Mom wont notice your absence when shes ratting us out. But you cant be seen. Do you guys have the money?"

Mirabelle nodded, remembering what she saw in Annabeth's backpack.

"Good. I hope you guys make it there. We wont get to go until were eleven." Conner pouted. Then he took Mirabelle's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Mirabelle smiled in spite of herself.

"Thanks for helping us. We couldn't of pulled it off without you." They smiled awkwardly to each other once more than pushed open the door.

"All clear." Conner whispered.

Mirabelle snuck around him and dashed back across the lobby. "Over there!" She heard a low voice echo through the building and hopped into a run. Conner ran behind her nut stopped when they got close.

"Run forest run!" He yelled. Mirabelle laughed to herself. As she rounded a corner, she glimpsed Travis and Annabeth at the end.

Mirabelle grabbed her hand and yelled. "Time to go!" In her face.

They waved good-bye to Travis and burst through the exit doors. The afternoon sun lit Mirabelle's skin with warmth. Mirabelle and her sister zipped through the parked traffic and booked it down the street. And for once, Annabeth felt like she should, a run away, it was pure freedom on a silver platter.


	6. Scythian Dracaena

Annabeth and Mirabelle stood alone in front of the great building. Flight attendants, passengers and people in uniforms rushed in and out, hurrying too and fro. Annabeth and Mirabelle tried to stay out of their way, but it was hard when they seemed to be right in the thick of things. The girls moved inside and stood against the wall by the bathrooms. The airport was pretty much a long, wide room, with lots of stores and restaurants down the way. At one end there were long lines of luggage laden tourists, buying tickets. In the middle of the chaos, there was a circular golden railing, sitting in the middle was a large clock. Which seemed very useful.

"O.k, here's the deal." Annabeth handed Mirabelle one of her 100$ bills. "Go to that McDonalds and buy us some snack wraps. We can eat them on the way, were going to have to ride third class. Hopefully they won't notice that were unaccompanied."

Mirabelle and Annabeth were both wearing loose sweatshirts and leggings, Annabeth's hair was up in a ponytail, some rebel strands of blond hung high on her face. Mirabelle had decided to leave her hair down, it stopped just above her elbows.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should go together?" Mirabelle offered. Annabeth just smiled at her sister.

"You'll be fine." Then Annabeth walked off to the ticket lines. She received plenty of odd and strange looks from people, she cast the same ones right back at them.

Slowly Mirabelle left her position on the wall and shuffled to the nearest McDonalds. There were already two or three people in front of her, so she let her mind wander...

There were a lot of people in the airport, it was 4:00 in the afternoon and it seemed that more people were getting off the planes, than on. Mirabelle wondered if there even was a plane going to Indiana today. She hoped so. Otherwise she wouldn't be looking forward to the night alone in the airport. She looked miserably at the rows of blue plastic benches. Then she spotted a cluster of couches and loungers, which were occupied by a group of men in black carrying brief cases and wearing sunglasses, they were holding out sheets of paper to passers by. Mirabelle caught a glimpse of one of their posters and her eyes widened in shock. On it was the picture of Mirabelle and Annabeth. Mirabelle's stomach made an unexpected flip and she clutched it fearfully. She stole another look at the men, one of them was making their way over to the line of McDonald's customers. Mirabelle looked ahead of her then behind her. The woman in front of her was holding a baby on her hip and seemed to rather anxious about something. In a quick moment Mirabelle moved up the row and grabbed onto the woman's hand. Slightly alarmed she peered down at Mirabelle but didn't shake her off. With her other hand. Mirabelle reached up and held onto the baby's small hand. She smiled at the baby and the baby smiled back. The woman smiled kindly and re-adjusted her hold on the baby and asked Mirabelle.

"Who are you?"

Mirabelle was about to answer, but was cut off by a gruff voice. "Have you seen these girls?" The man was right behind Mirabelle, she didn't turn around, instead she held onto the baby-laden woman's hand with both of her own, and leaned onto her. Do normal daughters hold their mothers protectively like this? Mirabelle hoped she looked ordinary, or else she might seem like some love-deprived child who was overly attached to things. Of course, that what Mirabelle was, a love-deprived child. Mirabelle prayed to the gods that this stranger wouldn't turn her in.

Somehow Mirabelle could sense what they were doing... The woman examined the picture then looked down at Mirabelle.

"No, sorry I've never seen these two before."

"Are you sure?" He persisted. "These girls were kidnapped from their house in San Francisco. And then were spotted at the airplane museum. It is very important we find these girls."

Mirabelle squeezed the mother's hand.

"I'm sorry, I've never seen them. But I will inform you if I do."

The man nodded and walked away. Mirabelle let go of the lady's hand and backed up a step.

"Well, aren't you a little stowaway." She said jokingly.

Then Mirabelle spoke. "Sorry, I just... Cant get caught."

"Why are you hiding?" She asked.

Mirabelle paused. "Its a long story."

Then, a man walked up to the small group holding two cups of Tim Hortons coffee. He stopped abruptly and looked down at Mirabelle questioningly. "Wait, Evelyn, I thought we decided not to adopt."

'Evelyn' laughed and said lightly. "We are not adopting her." The man visibly relaxed. Evelyn continued. "She is...?"

"I'm Mirabelle." Mirabelle filled in.

"Oh..." The man said slowly. "How are you, Mirabelle?"

"Im fine, now." Mirabelle said politely.

Evelyn nodded, still not looking convinced. Mirabelle just wanted to sink into the white tiled floor and melt out of this awkwardness. Slowly Mirabelle looked down to her knees and backed away from the couple, and resumed her place in the line. Evelyn and her man friend had a furious but silent conversation. They both stole looks at Mirabelle, like she wouldn't notice, Mirabelle eavesdropped.

"Evelyn! We don't even know she is!" The man whispered imploringly. Evelyn shook her head, her brown curls swung around her face loosely.

"We know she is a young girl, and she needs help!"

"How can we help her?"

"I dont know... Lets accompany her on her flight."

"And where might she be going? We cant deviate from our plan."

"I love it when you use big words." Evelyn leaned in and kissed her husband on the cheek. The couple wrapped their arms around each other so they faced the McDonalds. Oh well. After another few minutes. The couple ordered and left. Mirabelle walked up to the till.

The cashier looked down skeptically at Mirabelle. "What can I get you?" She asked slowly.

Mirabelle crossed her arms on the counter and examined the menu above. "I'll have... Four snack wraps, crispy chicken, with ranch. And... Two boy toys. Oh, and two Cola Cola's." The man rung up Mirabelle's order, but paused and smirked at Mirabelle when he put down the toys.

"That will be seven dollars and fifty cents." He said bossily. Mirabelle frowned and handed him the hundred dollar bill. Mirabelle watched with glee as his amused look turned into resentment and shock. The man held the bill up to the light. It passed the test. Then he did something that Mirabelle despised. He handed Mirabelle a fifty back.

"Here's your change."

"This isn't the right amount."

"Your six."

"I'm seven." Mirabelle said angrily. "Anyone with eyes could see that this isn't the right amount!"

Grudgingly, he handed her the proper amount of change.

Mirabelle moved along the line and waited quietly.

"Here!" The cashier man said. He practically threw the food at Mirabelle. She took the brown bag and stuck her tongue out at him.

...

Annabeth was waiting for Mirabelle in the blue chairs and patted the seat beside her.

"I got the tickets!" She said brightly.

"How did you get them?" Mirabelle asked. She was almost sure that they wouldn't let her buy them because she is only seven.

Annabeth smiled mischievously. "Athena always has a plan." Was all she said.

Mirabelle smiled thankfully. "Does she have a plan to get onto the plane?"

Annabeth looked over to the gates where flight attendants were admitting people onto the plan. Annabeth looked stumped.

Then Mirabelle said. "Don't worry, I have a plan."

...

As the girls approached the ticket taker, Annabeth Looked around rather nervously, but Mirabelle went straight in. There was no big line up for the Indiana flight, so Mirabelle walked right in and slipped a fifty into the takers hand. The woman looked a little surprised, but then she winked at the girls. Mirabelle handed her the tickets and walked calmly through the archway leading onto the plane. The woman didn't look twice at her. Mirabelle followed her example. Walking down the tunnel Annabeth and Mirabelle high five'd.

"You know." Mirabelle started, giving Annabeth the look. "That wasn't actually a plan. Just luck." Annabeth shrugged.

When the girls emerged onto the plane, they were greeted with questioning stares and awkward glances. A young girl at the front whispered urgently to the elderly woman beside her. A few men in the middle raised their eyebrows at the girls, who found their seats at the back and slouched down so they wouldn't have to endure the stares Annabeth, who was sitting in the window seat, opened the sliding panel and looked outside.

"Here they come!" She said. Mirabelle leaned over her sister. Outside on the pavement were several men in suits, a few of them made their way onto the plane.

"Oh god!" Mirabelle said. "What do we do?"

"Put these on! Maybe they can help us." Annabeth rummaged around in her bag. And pulled out the yankees caps Athena gave them. "Maybe they will teleport us somewhere!"

Mirabelle pulled out her own hat from her bag. "Then maybe they will give us the power to read minds and feed us nachos." Mirabelle said sarcastically. Mirabelle pulled her knees up and placed her feet on the edge of the seat. Annabeth copied her, then shot the look at Mirabelle. Mirabelle liked to joke that her stare could send grown men running for the trees. Only Mirabelle didn't get to see the finale of her look when she placed the blue yankees cap on and disappeared. Mirabelle's jaw dangled. "Where'd you go?" She whispered frantically, as the men were now walking down the isle and checking all the seats.

"Put on your hat!" Came an urgent voice. Without argument Mirabelle tucked the cap over her hair. She felt a hand clamp over her mouth but saw there was nothing there. She looked down but saw nothing but the red seats beneath her.

"Wha-?" She gasped.

Mirabelle reached out and clamped her own hand on Annabeth's mouth. The two held their breath with anticipation, slowly Annabeth dropped her hand and clasped their backpacks. If were invisible, she thought hopefully, then whatever we touch or connect with should become invisible too. The backpacks disappeared from view.

With bated breath the girls saw a man with greasy shoulder length hair lean into their seats and examined it, he furrowed his eyebrows and checked under their feet.

He straightened and turned to the front.

"Nothing in this isle," he called.

The men filed off the plane. Annabeth watched them leave and march across the pavement through the window. She removed her hand from Mirabelle's mouth and Mirabelle did the same.

"All clear." Annabeth breathed. The girls looked thoughtfully at the blue yankees caps, then looked up to each other, small smiles creeping on their faces. Or in Mirabelle's case, a mischievous grin.

...

"Might I get you girls some drinks?" The flight attendant asked. Mirabelle glanced up from Harry Potter and the sorcerers stone. Harry, Ron and Hermione were just about to get ratted out by Snape, and she had been interrupted. Annabeth had fallen asleep, her Big Book of Buildings rested on her chest, it heaved up and down with her breaths. A long thread of slobber occupied her lip and dangled off her chin.

"We'll have two glasses of orange juice." Mirabelle said.

The flight attendant nodded and walked off. Mirabelle shook Annabeth awake. Annabeth shifted in her seat and opened one eye.

"You drool when you sleep." Mirabelle said, smiling.

Annabeth grinned and sat up, she stretched her arms over her head then felt her chin. She swiped the spit away and wiped it on her sweatshirt, she made a face. "What time is it?" She asked.

Mirabelle leaned out of her seat to look at the clock above the pilots cockpit. "Its about 7:00." She reported.

"And how long is the flight supposed to be?"

"Three hours and forty six minutes."

"Here are your drinks." The flight attendant appeared in the isle holding their glasses of orange juice.

"Thanks." The girls said in unison.

"No problem. Anything for the daughters of Athena." The woman handed them the OJ and smiled cruelly, she flicked her forked tongue through her red lips. Horror and realization shocked the girls, quickly as possible without breaking eye contact with the woman, Annabeth collected their things and stuffed them in their bags. Mirabelle could feel the smooth handle of the hammer in her hand, and she had the feeling that Annabeth was armed behind her.

"We've been exssssspecting you." She hissed. The woman backed a step to give her room to transform. In a huge blur of morphing and cracking sounds, she curled over her middle and straightened up as something not human. Mirabelle stared in horror as Annabeth tried to get her sister to move.

The womans legs were huge snake trunks and her abdomen was occupied by gleaming armour. Her eyes gleamed a brilliant crimson, huge sabre-like fangs protruded from her gums. She opened her arms like she was greeting them for a hug.

"How about a little dinner before we land?" She hissed.

"Only if your paying." Annabeth stated, then she threw her glass at the snake thing, orange juice and shards of glass pierced her eyes. The thing screeched and clutched her eyes.

"No! My sight!" She cried. "No matter, I can still smell you!" Annabeth and Mirabelle split, slipping by her on either sides. She swiped at them but missed, her black claws grazed Mirabelle's arm. Mkrabelle grasped it in pain.

"What... are you doing?" One man called from his seat.

The snake woman turned to him and hissed. "None of your beeessswaxxx." The snake thing pointed its spear at the passenger who spoke.

Annabeth and Mirabelle scurried across laptops and trays of food away, many complaints and yelps exploded from the passengers. Annabeth and Mirabelle met in the isle on the other side of the row of sears in the middle of the plane. The girls held their feeble weapons in front of them protectively. "Reatha!" The snake woman bellowed. "Get those demi-gods!"

A loud bang brought the girls attention to the kitchen doors, which swung open, and in the doorway towered another snake woman. Reatha.

It screeched and slithered their way. "Of course, Purny, sister dear." Reatha hissed.

The girls back up to the other end. Reatha held her sword threateningly. Passengers and workers finally realized that they were in danger and proceeded to run around screaming unhelpfully.

"What are you?" Annabeth demanded, on her face, she looked brave and daring. But you would really have to know Annabeth to know that she was completely bewildered by this snake woman and was totally at loss. Her eyes widened as the snake woman slithered forward.

"We are the Scythian Dracaena. Aren't daughters of Athena supposed to be clever?

My, my, Athena will be displeased." She teased.

"What are you doing here?" Mirabelle piped up. Her voice came out higher and squeakier than it had been in her head.

"We've been looking for you, Daughters of Athena. The two of you, have such a powerful scent. Now, enough talk, lets eat!" Reatha burst forward, reaching out to the twins.

Then in a quick mili-second decision. Mirabelle shoved in front of Annabeth and hurled her hammer at the snake woman. Totally surprised, and badly judging Mirabelle's strength, she did not bother to defend herself. The hammer sailed into her forehead, the snake woman screamed and her entire form burst in a shower of golden dust. Her scream still rang clearly through the chaos of passengers. It was broken quickly by her sisters yell. 'Purny' climbed over a few cowering mortals and turned to the daughters of Athena. Now being blind her eyes had turned a milky glaze over the red, and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, smelling around.

"No! My sister!" She yelled. Annabeth and Mirabelle clasped each others hands together as the Scythian Dracaena charged them. The girls ducted at the last second. The snake woman tripped over their hunched bodies and was forced into the side of the plane.

The panels broke, the planes side completely vanished into the gaping hole in the aircraft. Wind swept everything in the plane, out of the plane. Luggage bags and garbage were sucked into the force and out to the open air. Annabeth and Mirabelle clung to the seats nearest. The vortex was too much and the twins were swept out of the plane and were suddenly free falling through the atmosphere.


	7. Grover Underwood

"HOLY SHIT!" Mirabelle screamed at the top of her lungs. Mirabelle's two worst fears, spiders and falling. And one of them just conveniently happening at the worst possible moment. Mirabelle could handle heights and being in the air, she just wasn't so fond of it when nothing was supporting her. Mirabelle tried to close her eyes, but that only made the experience more terrifying. She screamed so hard that her lungs started to ache and throb. Mirabelle felt like the only way to stop from falling and smacking the earth with her body, was to scream. Seemed that Annabeth had the same idea. Mirabelle watched in horror as the earth's surface streamed toward them, clouds and geese whizzed by and all Mirabelle wanted was to be free of her skin and be safely on the ground.

"LOOK!" Annabeth tried to yell over her sisters panicked screeching and the wind roaring in her ears. She pointed in front of them. A shimmering rainbow cast itself into view and a recorded voice broke into the sound.

"Name please..." It monotoned.

"Annabeth and Mirabelle Chase!" Annabeth yelled at the rainbow.

"Destination?"

"INDIANA!" Mirabelle screamed at the female voice.

"Please insert drachma." The ground was now about four hundred feet from the girls, and the number was dropping dramatically. It was lucky that the woman wasn't here in person, or Mirabelle might of strangled the lady.

"GIVE HER A DRACHMA!"

Annabeth moved her arm into her side pocket and pulled out a Twinkie.

"All I have is a Twinkie?" Annabeth said to the voice.

"Oh!" The woman said excitedly. Her monotoned voice dipped in rhythm and gave in . "Ok, throw it in the rainbow." Annabeth shot the Twinkie through the rainbow. The rainbow and Twinkie disappeared, and for a minute Annabeth and Mirabelle were brought back to their panic.

Just as the twins were about to contact with a pine tree, the pine tree vanished, the sky disappeared, and the forest surrounding them wasn't there. Mirabelle and Annabeth lied face down on a pavemented street full of fast walking people. Slowly, taking on their new settings, they stood up and backed toward each other.

"Where are we?" Mirabelle asked, not talking directly to anyone.

"I don't know." Annabeth answered.

Annabeth and Mirabelle linked arms and timidly shuffled down the street. Above them the clouds turned a stormy dark grey and a boom of thunder rolled throughout the sky. Slowly one single rain drop fell from above and landed on the tip of Mirabelle's nose. She crossed her eyes and peered at it. Another fat rain drop splashed on Annabeth's eyelash and several more rain drops fell down after it. Annabeth and Mirabelle covered the tops of their heads with their backpacks and rushed under the protection of a canopy hanging off a book store. Rain was gathering rapidly and fell in sheets. Small white objects slammed into the pavement and bounced right back up to Mirabelle's knees. The repeated sound of hail added to the deafening rain fall, and just for good measure, a brilliant zig zag of light lit the clouds above, another huge thunder clap hit the earth.

Figuring they'd be there for awhile the girls slumped against one another and huddled under the blue and white striped canopy.

"Why did we leave the Stolls?" Mirabelle wondered. She stared disconnected at a small blue beetle scuttling away into the storm. Even though the rain didn't hit the girls, the wind howled and pushed meaningfully at their hunched figures.

"Because were idiots." Annabeth answered angrily, she picked up a small twig and snapped it in half.

"Having a bad day?" Someone asked. She girls looked to their left and saw a boy sitting there. The boy wore a rasta cap over short curly brown hair. Beside him, laid two crutches, not the ones for your broken leg, the kind that determined a leg disability. Mirabelle glanced at the boy's purple hoody which had a picture of the earth on it. The boy looked to be around sixteen, Mirabelle thought, a faint red stubble was protruding from his chin and acne dotted face.

"You have no idea." Annabeth muttered, she took her broken stick and snapped it into quarters.

"Maybe I can help with that." He said. Annabeth just grumbled and leaned against the brick wall behind her. Mirabelle looked at the boy suspiciously.

"How?" She asked.

"You guys are daughters of Athena? Right?" He asked like he thought we should know already, and was a little disappinted that we didn't know what he was talking about. Although Annabeth and Mirabelle did know what he was talking about, and that was the reason the girl's eyes had turned as big as saucers.

"You know who we are?" They gasped. Annabeth had now taken an interest in the boy and looked at him curiously, as did Mirabelle.

"Please!" The boy said. "Even Hephaestus knew about you two,and he doesn't gossip very much."

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh. Of course, sorry. I'm a satyr at Camp Half-Blood. This is my first field assignment. I do hope I impress Chiron. On my way east, we are supposed to pick up two other half-bloods, Thalia and Luke-"

"Say your name!" Mirabelle urged. The boy blushed, embarrassed.

"I'm Grover Underwood." He said.

...

Mirabelle, Annabeth and Grover walked arm in arm down the streets of Indianapolis, hugging warm cups of hot chocolates to their chilled bodies. Grover was in the middle, he held up a large black umbrella over the trios heads.

"So, tell me about yourselves." Grover said, he was clearly feeling awkward and unprepared to take care of two seven year olds, then keep them entertained. But Mirabelle and Annabeth knew all about that adult act, and were patiently awaiting Grover's breakdown. After he got too annoyed and fed up with the twins. That happened to their father, and their step-mother.

"There's not much to tell." Annabeth started. She was usually the more talkative one of the two, although didn't normally talk to strangers. "Mirabelle is much cleverer and quick minded than I am."

"But Annabeth." Mirabelle interrupted. "Is a lot smarter and thought through than I am. She always has a reason for everything."

"Mirabelle and I." Annabeth continued. "Don't look anything alike. And we vary in personality too."

Mirabelle nodded in agreement, then started talking as well. "Yes. Annabeth is more uptight about rules. And she has a birthmark, shaped like an 'Y' on her left butt cheek."

Annabeth blushed deeply. "Well, Mirabelle was bald until she was four."

Mirabelle grinned. It wasn't easy to get a rise out of Annabeth. "Annabeth once called her teacher a 'dumb butt' because he spelled 'cat' incorrectly." Mirabelle catcalled.

Annabeth looked at her sister with shock. That was their personal secret. "Mirabelle once yelled at a random lady for being too 'portly'."

"She was blocking the sidewalk!" Mirabelle defended.

"O.k! This is getting too weird." Grover intervened. "Let's just walk for awhile."

Annabeth glared at Mirabelle, but Mirabelle only smiled happily back at Annabeth.


End file.
